The present invention relates generally to a materials check-out system, and specifically to a method and apparatus for automated library check-out of library-like materials.
Modern libraries have experienced increased demands from patrons, in terms of needs for larger and larger holdings of books and other tangible materials. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for public libraries, for example, to handle collection and distribution of hundreds of thousands, or even millions, of books and materials. Tasks of librarians in handling these ever increasing volumes are often overwhelming.
Librarian tasks involve both receiving materials returned from patrons (xe2x80x9ccheck-inxe2x80x9d) and distributing materials to patrons (xe2x80x9ccheck-outxe2x80x9d). These tasks, when manually performed by library personnel upon such ever-growing volumes of materials, greatly affects time required to perform the tasks. Also, manual performance of these tasks may lead to repetitive stress-type physical injuries.
Institutions and businesses other than libraries engage in check-in and check-out tasks as well. For example, videotape rental facilities handle large amounts of library-like materials in forms of videotapes, videodiscs, audio and video cassettes, and the like.
In attempts to respond to needs for automation of these check-in and check-out tasks, several techniques, devices, and systems have been proposed.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,980 issued to Patel, et al., entitled xe2x80x9cLibrary Check Out/Check In Systemxe2x80x9d and incorporated herein by reference thereto, a xe2x80x9cself check out/check in terminal is disclosed for facilitating independent withdrawal or return of articles having article identifying indicia on opposing surfaces thereof, and alterable security indicia for indicating the circulation status of the article.xe2x80x9d
In systems such as those exemplified by the aforementioned patent, however, difficulties are encountered. For instance, such systems require a patron to manually place the material to be checked out onto or into certain apparatus in a prescribed manner. Failure by the patron to correctly place the material results in error or inoperativeness of the system. Consequently, a degree of automation sought to be achieved by such systems is typically not realized due to patron-induced errors, among other problems.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system that provides automation of check-out tasks for library-like materials that does not depend upon manipulation of materials by patrons in a prescribed manner, and operates without causing damage to the materials.
An object of the present invention is to provide a check-out system for library-like materials that provides automation of check-out tasks.
In accordance with the present invention, a check-out system for library-like materials includes a console-like housing for receiving library-like materials at an input end thereof, and temporarily storing the materials at an opposite output end of the housing. The housing includes a patron identifier and also a materials identification means for identifying and cataloging the materials received. The housing further includes a conveyor for transporting the materials in an orderly manner from the input end to the output end.